Clan Tag
A clan tag is a four character prefix attached to a player's screen name. It is a feature used in from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare on to distinguish a player as part of a clan. Clan names can take shape in many forms, including: *CDWC *MIST *evil *LuLz *SPAS *IDPF *Pie *1337 *KiNg *OpTc *U=Xp *QUAD Clan tags are censored for all swears that may be seen offensive. Clan Tags are not unique to Call of Duty, they also appear in games such as MAG and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, Xbox 360 users get a customizable clan tag when they reach level 11. This clan tag is Gold if the player purchased the Call of Duty: World at War Limited Collectors Edition or linked their account to the Call of Duty website.http://www.callofduty.com Special Clan Tags After the release of the first map pack, Treyarch put in codes to change the color of your clan tag. These codes are: Green - GRN Yellow - YELW Blue - BLUE Light Blue - CYAN Red - RED Capitalization does not affect color change. Unique Clan Tags Treyarch put in twenty-two unique clan tags because of the wait for patching glitches on the Playstation 3. Also, it currently only works on the Playstation 3. A few clan tags have been found, and the rest are still being searched for. .... - Creates a moving ball. RAIN - Creates rainbow colors. **** - Creates a moving plus sign. Keep putting it in until the error doesn't come up. MOVE - Makes the PSN name move. CYLN - Makes a red lines move across the PSN name. CYCL - Makes the PSN name cycle colors. KILL- Makes your user name blood color. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, your clan tag goes away if you play split-screen on Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3. Because of this, you have to remake it when you play on Xbox Live or Playstation Network. *When playing Nazi Zombies or Co-op in World at War, you cannot change your clan tag while in the lobby, unlike in Multiplayer though you are still playing Xbox LIVE or Playstation 3 online. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player can come across a glitch where you can use the official Infinity Ward clan tag, IW but when people normally use it a message will stop you from using it and only game developers can use the Clan Tag but if you add a " then the message will cancel out and you will be able to use the IW clantag, however this only works in game, and you can be reported if found by IW staff doing such an act. *World at War is alot more strict when it comes to Clan tags since there is a large amount of letters and figures that can't be used, but in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 you can use twice as many letters and numerals. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer